


Susan and The Doctor

by Bad_Wolf_and_The_Oncoming_Storm



Series: Rose in the TARIDS eith Susan and the Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf_and_The_Oncoming_Storm/pseuds/Bad_Wolf_and_The_Oncoming_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose helps a new girl at school. What is one small, kind moving on a day of no significance do you her life in the long run?</p><p>All rights belong to the BBC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new girl

Tell me what you thing of this story, and how I can fix it or make it better...

Rose arrives at school for the first day of grade twelve, when she sees a student that wasn't there last year. She looks to be at least a year below Rose in grade. For the next week Rose forgot all about the girl until she walks into the cafeteria at lunch to see the other students call her names and throwing food at her.

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rose yells at the top of her lungs making the entire cafeteria shut up so that you can hear a pin drop.

"What do you want?" the prettiest girl asked Rose. The pretty girl is of African descent, wearing a blue shirt, jeans, black shoes, blue leather jacket and her black hair is in a ponytail.

"I want you to leave the poor girl alone," Rose said getting into her face. She is wearing a pink jumper, pant, trainers and her blonde hair down, reaching below her waist.

"Or what?"

"I will make you pay."

With that the girl slapped Rose, so she punch her right on back. It turn into a big old fight between the two girls. Until one of the teachers steps in and separates the girls to stop the fight. She sent both girls to the principal's office.

 

They had to wait outside the door for hours before the principal was ready or willing to see them.

"Why were you two fighting?" the principal ask.

"She started it," the pretty girl answers.

"What? You hit me first. And you were picking on that new girl so I stepped in to help her," Rose defended.

"Which one of you are not telling me the truth?" the principal questions.

"Why would I lie? I am the best in all of my classes and am on the road to a scholarship?" the pretty girl questioned in return.

"Why would I hit her in the first place if not to protect someone else?" Rose asks in a confused tone.

"Which one of you are lying?" the principal asks again.

"Tell me who you think is lying?" the pretty girl enquires.

"Don't talk back to me Miss Jones," the principal said in a forceful tone.

"Sorry Mrs. Parker," Miss Jones replies.

"Now who is going to tell me what happened?" Mrs. Parker asks.

"I told you she hit me first," Miss Jones said.

"I didn't hit her first, I was helping the new girl. Can you please just ask her what happened?" Rose asks sweetly.

"Why should I believe you that she will answer or even know what happened?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"Because she was right behind me, so even if I am in the wrong, like you think, she would have seen what happened," Rose answers.

"Is that so?" Mrs. Parker asks.

"She was there but how do you know she is not in cohorts with Rose?" Miss Jones asks Mrs. Parker.

"Because I don't even know her name," Rose answers.

Over the intercom Mrs. Parker calls out for Miss Foreman to come to her office. It took Miss Foremen five minutes to arrive.

"Miss Foreman, please tell me what happened at lunch today," Mrs. Parker said. "Miss Tyler and Miss Jones stay silent. I want to hear her side of things."

"Yes, ma'am. I was getting lunch when she…" pointing at Miss Jones "and her group starts yelling at me. Then they were throwing food at me for no reason…"

Mrs. Parker cuts her off at this point. "Miss Foreman, what where they yelling at you about?"

"Calling me names because I am from out of town, live with my grandfather, am good at school, never falling a single exam, and staff like that, Ma'am. As I was saying she was throwing food at me, and the other girl walks into the room. Instead of just pretending it wasn't happened, she told her to stop on me behalf."

"Miss Tyler told her to stop but I heard it was a fist hit between Miss Tyler and Miss Jones."

"Miss Jones, she started to yell at Miss Tyler. Miss Tyler ask Miss Jones to leave me alone and that is when Miss Jones slapped Miss Tyler. Miss Tyler then hit her back and the fight started."

"So Miss Tyler was just protecting you, why would she do that?"

"Because she is a nice person, it seems."

"Ok, thank you Miss Foreman, you can return to class." With that Miss Foreman left to return to the classroom she left from.

"Well, Miss Jones it seems that you have not been telling me the truth," Mrs. Parker said.

"If you called in my friends, they will tell you Rose hit me first so it depends on whose friends you talk to," Miss Jones said.

"True, so I will just have to pull the security footage. Then I can see who is telling the truth. Both of you return to your class for the day," Mrs. Parker said as she picked up the phone to get the footage to review it.

 

The next day Miss Jones and Rose had to go back to the principal's office before class to see what was going on about yesterday.

"Miss Jones it seems that you have been lying to me about what happened yesterday at lunch. You will get three months of detention and will lose your scholarship as well. Miss Tyler you will also get detention but only one month, this is because you still got into a fight," Mrs. Parker said.

"Yes ma'am," both girls' answers in unison.

"Miss Jones, if I hear that you pick on Miss Foreman again you will be out of the school," Mrs. Parker tells Miss Jones.

Once they get outside the door Miss Jones tells Rose, "You and Miss Foreman will never be popular after that stunt yesterday. You hear me?"

"Martha I don't want to be poplar, I want to be nice to everyone in the school," Rose says.

"I will make Miss Foreman's life a living hell."

"Over my dead body."

With that the bell rang and they had to go to their class. Rose has history, which she was no good at so during lunch Rose had to study in the library.

"Thank you, for yesterday," a voice behind her said, making Rose jump out of her seat.

Rose turned around to see Miss Foreman. "You're welcome," Rose said.

"What are you studying?"

"History… Why does Martha hate you?"

"Because I am smarter than her, we are in the same classes most days. She thinks I am crazy or something because I enjoy spending time with my family. I can help you with history, grandfather thinks it is important to know about the past."

"You would really teach me about history?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Because no one has ever cared if I pass or fail besides me in a very long time."

"How long is a very long time? And why would they not care if you pass or fail?"

"Because as long as I work after school to help mum pay the bills, nothing else matters."

"That doesn't sound like fun. I think everyone should have someone to care for them or if they pass a test."

"Ok, can you teach me? I would like to pass at least one time before I leave school. By the way, my name is Rose."

"Susan, I'm pleased to meet you Rose."

They spend the whole lunch studying and promised to meet up after school to study some more so Rose has a chance in hell of passing. For over a week every day they studied history, and talked more about their family and home life. The more time they spent together the more they liked each other as friends.

 

After one month of studying and Rose doing her detention, Rose asked her if she wanted to come over her place for a sleepover during the weekend.

"I would love to but I have to ask my grandfather first," Susan said.

"That's cool. It's just my mum is going away and I don't want to just watch TV by myself again."

"Ok, I'll ask grandfather if I can come over."

"Cool."

For the rest of the day everything went as normal for both Rose and Susan.

 

Rose runs up to beside Susan "Soooo?"

"Grandfather said I can come over, but he would like to come and meet you on the weekend too," Susan informs Rose.

"That's ok. I think it would be cool to meet him. And it is what parent do to keep their children safe. I think grandparents would do it to."

"You are probably right. I think he might just be interested in meeting you really."

"Why? I'm nothing interesting."

"Yes you are. I mean you stopped a girl picking on me, everywhere we go, no one has ever done that before."

"Ok. Let's talk about something else."

"Fine, how is your history going?"

"Good, got my first test back. I got an A."

"You are going better."

"Yep. So Saturday good to come over for you?"

"Ok, I'll be over on Saturday. I won't see you again today, my class is leaving to go to the science fair."

"That is so cool. Wish I was going to that to."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Yes, goodbye."

"GOODBYE."


	2. Sleepover and card games.

That weekend Susan and her grandfather arrived at Rose's flat at 11:00 am sharp. Susan's grandfather knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Grandfather you have to knock harder than that," Susan said.

"I know how to knock on a door, Susan," come an older, male voice from outside of the door. Another knock came through the door a bit louder than the first one.

As much as Rose just wants to hide in the flat and not answer the door or meet Susan's grandfather, she has to be polite because she invited them over. So she walks to the door and pulls it opens saying, "Good morning."

"Hello Rose, how are going doing?" Susan asks.

"Good. Are you always so polite?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Why don't you come in?"

With that Susan and her grandfather walk into the flat.

"Hello, my name is Rose Tyler," Rose said as she held out her hand.

"The Doctor," Susan's grandfather answers.

"Doctor who? No better yet doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor and as for doctor what, I have never been asked that before."

"So what doctorates does the Doctor have?"

"I have a doctorate in a lot of things like science and stuff like that, boring stuff really."

"Why did you get them if you think they are boring?"

"Because I was young and had to do something to get away from my family. Seemed like a good idea at the time, but not so much now. Seems like I wasted my time and life on something I didn't want to do in the first place."

"It is never a waste, as long as you had fun while you were doing it."

"You are smart."

"Ok thanks, I think…"

"It is a complement."

"You are welcome to stay for dinner. If Susan doesn't mind, I would hate to think you were home alone or bored."

"You don't have to worry about me. You girls have a good night, I will see you in the morning. Good n…"

"No grandfather you should stay. It would be fun, besides Rose is right, you would be alone otherwise," Susan cuts the Doctor off.

"It is for you to have fun together. Not for me to sit around listening to the latest rumor going on at school," the Doctor replies.

"We would not be talking about that," Rose said.

With that Rose and Susan grabs the Doctor's arms and pull him into the flat and push him into the chair in front of the TV. Susan sat down beside her while Rose went into the kitchen and got some of the food. Once she got back into the room they started the movie, Another Cinderella Story.

"Why are we watching this? I should just leave if this is what you watching," the Doctor told Rose and Susan.

"Come on, give the movie a chance. I bet you have never even see it before," Rose announced.

"No, but it is a chick flick. Why would I watch it?"

"Because it is a good movie. Come on just watch it, please?" Rose grabs the Doctor's arm and gave him a small pout, and he caved but not without a put out sigh for good measure.

 

By the end of the show the Doctor had been pulled into the show completely.

"What do you want to watch next?" Rose asks the Doctor and Susan.

"I don't care," Susan says with a secret smile at the thought of her grandfather enjoying a chick flick like the one they just watched.

"Is this what you do for fun? Just watch moves?" the Doctor asks instead of answering Rose's question.

"Yeah pretty much, but it is so fun to watch the movies and see what other people think of it. So-o-o, what do you want to watch? Or do you want to pick by choosing a name out of a hat?" Rose asks again.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Fine." Rose then grabs the hat off the table between the chairs and TV, holding it above the Doctor's head "Pull out a sheet of paper and what is written on it is what we watch."

The Doctor grabs a piece of paper from the bottom of the hat, he read it out loud, "Ender's game."

Rose got up to put the movie in the player to watch. While the movie was getting to the start menu, Rose went to make some popcorn to eat while watching the movie. Once the popcorn was made, she sat down beside the Doctor and played the movie.

 

After the second movie was over, Rose got the Doctor and Susan to sit down while she went to get the dinner from the kitchen. She set it down in the middle of the table between the Doctor and Susan. They ate dinner without talking much besides when someone asks for one of the foods on the other side of the dinner table.

"Would you like us to help you with the dishes?" the Doctor asks Rose, after dinner was done.

"No I am fine, you are the guests here. I can't have you helping do the chores like dishes." Rose answers.

"You cooked it is the least we can do, hey Susan?"

"Yes, grandfather. We will help you, it is the least we can do," Susan said.

Rose tries to stop the Doctor and Susan from doing the dishes for her or even with her, because she was brought up not to let the guest do the chores, but the Doctor and Susan wouldn't take no for an answer believing that they had to at least help her do the dishes.

Once the dishes was completely clean, they decided to play a game of cards instead of watching another movie. Rose had to explain to the Doctor and Susan how to play but after that the game went smoothly.

"No, how do you play?" the Doctor asks Rose.

Rose explained how to play Koon-can 500 to the Doctor and Susan.

"How is it you have never played any card games before?" Rose questions.

"No, I have never played a card game. This is because where I came from it is not acceptable to play, let alone card games. It is seen a waste of time when you could be learning or working," Susan explained. "Grandfather was raised the same way. I would never have thought about playing games or having friends over on the weekend where I am from."

"Well that sounds like a boring and dumb place to grow up. Why would having fun and friends be seen as a waste of time? I would go insane if I was living there."

"It is what I am use to."

"I suppose, but you will not beat me."

"I don't know about that," the Doctor said.

They play the game for the next four hours until the Doctor beats Rose and Susan, but only until by a few points. After that the Doctor went home, so Susan and Rose decided to put on some nail polish on each other's fingers and toes. Once the paint had dried they make beds on the floor in the living room and decide to watch another movie until the both fall asleep on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review...

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Please leave a review...  
> Tell me what you thing of this story, and how I can fix it or make it better...


End file.
